User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/Alien Scavenger Hunt Competition!
Hey, everybody! I've just launched a new contest for you to enter! The Alien Scavenger Hunt is a contest where wiki users race to solve riddles scattered across various pages before time runs out. The winner is the first one to solve all the riddles and get the hidden phrase, and will be given a cool medal upon winning. Sound fun? Just head on over to the official page to read more and enter! EDIT: (Should have been posted here, not on page) ---- General Information and Rules The Alien Scavenger Hunt is a competition taking place on the Ben 10 Fanfiction Wiki from May 23rd, 6:00 PM MST to May 31st, 11:59 MST. The event is composed of multiple riddles scattered throughout pages on the wiki. Each riddle either directly or indirectly leads the competiters, or 'Seekers', to the next page and the next riddle.The goal is to find a special phrase that the riddles will eventually lead to. The phrase, once found, must be posted in the comments section of this page. If the phrase commented is incorrect, the Seeker will be informed and must keep on searching. If it is correct, the first Seeker to identify it will recieve a special medal created by ChromastoneandTabby to signify their victory. If the correct phrase is not found within the time limit of the hunt, solutions to the riddles will be released, daily and in order. The first Seeker to find the phrase during this period of time will recieve a consolation medal for their efforts. This Alien Scavenger hunt will take place in the pages categorized in the Tech 10: Rebooted navigation toolbar provided at the bottom of the page. Five minutes before the start of the competition, the first clue will be posted on this page. All the other clues have been set up. Disqualification You WILL be disqualified from THIS and all FUTURE scavenger hunts if you: *Share any solutions to the riddles. *Seek out riddles before the start of the competition. *Use the 'History' button to reveal edits. *Tamper with the riddles in any way, shape, or form. *Defy the rules of the Ben 10 Fanfiction Wiki *Cheat in any way, shape, or form. Seriously, though. Don't be a spoilsport. Participants If you are participating, or plan to participate, please register by leaving your username and signature here: * KNEEL BEFORE BOB 22:24, May 23, 2014 (UTC) *ExampleMcJohnson (Signature) If you do not place your username and signature on this list, you will not be entered. Users may enter until 5 minutes before the end of the competition. FAQ Got questions? Ask them here! *Q: Is this competition an official, staff-run setup? *A: No, this is a privately run competition. *Q: Can I please get some hints? *A: If the riddles are too confusing for too many people, hints will be given out. First Clue Right, time to get this going! If you're splitt and cannot see, the source is where you should be. Category:Blog posts